We are young
by ArielAlatriste
Summary: Teenlock! John y Greg son grandes amigos y muy buenos estudiantes, cada año escolar asesoran a un chico y lo apoyan con los deberes entre otras cosas, lo que no imaginaron es que este año tendrían que ayudar a dos no-tan-pequeños-e-indefensos alumnos: Los hermanos Holmes. Johnlock, posible Mystrade.
1. Presentaciones y primeras impresiones

**I don't know why i'm doing this shit xD**

**Sólo desperté un día con ganas de hacer algo diferente y locochón, y como mi vida es patética pues me puse a escribir un teenlock, otra chica joven y hermosa se habría ido de party hard, yo me limité a poner música de Celia Cruz y los Fabulosos Cadilacs, bailar como estúpida completamente sola y escribir esto.**

* * *

Se llevó una mochila suficientemente grande para cargar con los libros que le entregarían, podría considerarse extraño, pero a John Watson le gustaba el primer día de clases, las caras conocidas iluminadas por el sol del verano, la escuela oliendo a limpio, los bancos nuevos, quitarle el plástico protector a los libros recién entregados... era como un ritual, uno que se daba sólo una vez al año y había que vivirlo al máximo.

Había salido solo, pues Harriet no quiso esperarlo ni un minuto, sospechaba de su supuesta nueva "mejor amiga", Clara, una chica muy guapa, ¿cómo hacía Harry para ligar chicas tan bonitas?, bueno, su hermana no era para nada fea, aunque si odiosa a veces, en fin, el punto es que iba a la escuela y estaba feliz.

Ese año sería especial, era el último año de Greg, sí, se seguirían viendo porque Greg había decidido entrar a la academia de policía en vez de la Universidad, pero no sería lo mismo, así que habían acordado disfrutar más ese año, también era el último año de Harry pero sinceramente John no estaba muy preocupado por eso, la relación con su hermana siempre había sido difícil.

Saludó a los conocidos que fue encontrando por los pasillos que, de nuevo, estaban llenos de actividad, fue directo a la oficina de la maestra Hudson, encargada del programa de tutorías en el que John estaba inscrito como voluntario, la maestra estaba tan sonriente y amable como de costumbre, le ofreció galletas y té que rechazó educadamente, Greg llegó poco después, se saludaron con cariño, fue por el programa de tutorías que se habían conocido.

A John siempre le habían hecho burlas por su estatura, las agresiones se volvieron serias cuando tenía diez, todos los niños estaban poniéndose más y más altos, por lo cual les parecía gracioso molestar al "hobbit", la maestra Sara se había dado cuenta del problema y solicitó un tutor para él, ese tutor resultó ser Gregory Lestrade, un muchacho de trece años, noble y paciente, congeniaron enseguida, Greg ayudó a John a aceptarse y a no tener miedo, John siempre le estaría agradecido por eso.

- Bueno, muchachos-comenzó la maestra, sonriendo - ¿emocionados?, como será el último año de Greg, y sabiendo que ustedes dos son inseparables, quise encomendarles la tarea más importante de este año, recibiremos dos alumnos nuevos, muchachos muy brillantes, realmente brillantes, y quiero que ustedes los ayuden a adaptarse a la escuela-

John sonrió, sólo de imaginar las caritas de inocencia de aquellos niños se sintió feliz, miró a Greg quien le correspondió la sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, profesora, ¿cuándo conoceremos a los pequeños?- preguntó Lestrade, siempre era un poco gracioso escucharlo hablar así, sobre todo porque, desde los trece años, el cabello de Greg empezó a cubrirse de canas, ahora estaba casi gris, los amigos le apodaban _abuelo_.

- Parece que ya vienen- dijo la maestra.

Los dos muchachos volvieron la vista hacia la puerta, entraron dos alumnos pero no eran precisamente unos "pequeños" como los había llamado Greg.

- Los presentaré- agregó la profesora, acercándose a los recién llegados – Mycroft y Sherlock, estos muchachos son John y Greg, serán sus tutores-

- Profesora Hudson, la verdad es que…- comenzó John.

- Confío en que harán sentir a estos dos jóvenes como en casa- continuó la maestra – Mycroft, tú irás con Greg, Sherlock irá con John, sus horarios de clases son iguales así que no tendrán ningún problema, bueno, ya se pueden ir, ¡diviértanse!-

Los cuatro muchachos salieron de la oficina en silencio, por unos momentos se quedaron mirándose sin saber qué decir o hacer, Mycroft, el que asesoraría Greg, era un muchacho alto y fornido, de cabellos pelirrojos y lisos, sus ojos celestes observaron a Lestrade con interés.

- Deberíamos ir a clases- comentó Greg, tratando de sonar amable – entonces, ahm, John, creo que…te veo luego-

- Hasta luego- correspondió John, viendo cómo Greg se alejaba con Mycroft – Eh… Sherlock, ¿verdad?-

- Sí, Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes-

John tenía que mirar a Sherlock hacia arriba, tan alto era el muchacho, de piel palidísima y lisa, labios rosa tenue, su tez contrastaba con el cabello negro y rizado, vestía muy elegante para ir a la escuela, de rasgos alargados, igual que lo nervudos y delgados miembros, era inusual pero era bello, John se sonrojó cuando los ojos de Sherlock, una mezcla de azul, gris y verde, lo miraron de pies a cabeza.

- ¿No vamos a ir a clases?-

- Ah, sí, es decir, yo soy John Watson-

- Sí, ¿nos vamos?-

- No habrá clase- dijo John – si tenemos el mismo horario entonces nuestra primera clase es Español, con el maestro Vásquez, nunca viene el primer día-

- Ah, educación pública, claro-

Watson sonrió – sí, lo sé, podemos ir al salón de todos modos, para que lo conozcas-

- Claro-

Sherlock miraba a todos lados, John pensó que estaba nervioso así que trató de hacerle plática.

- ¿Te acabas de mudar?- preguntó el rubio.

- No, siempre he vivido en Londres-

- Ah, te cambiaste de escuela, bien, a veces es un poco difícil adaptarse pero no te preocupes, aquí todos son muy amables-

- ¿Ese es el salón?-

- ¿Qué?, ah, sí-

Entraron juntos para encontrar a todos los compañeros platicando y riendo, John pensó en presentar a Sherlock pero no lo hizo, lo mejor sería dejarlo hacer a él, fue a sentarse junto a Mary, Sherlock fue tras él.

- Hola, Mary, ¿cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?-

Mary Morstan, el amor imposible de John, bueno, no tan imposible, habían salido al menos tres veces, se habían besado al menos tres veces, pero John no conseguía la "exclusividad" de Mary, en palabras más sencillas: Mary no quería ser su novia.

Con cabellos rubios dorados y ojos de esmeralda, Mary era fácilmente la chica más guapa de toda la escuela, ok, exageraba, una de las cinco más guapas de la escuela, vivió en India con su padre hasta los trece años cuando quedó huérfana y se mudó a Londres, entrando en la misma clase que Watson, a John le había gustado desde entonces, Mary sin embargo era del tipo de chicas que disfrutaban la atención masculina, tal vez demasiado, salía con quien quería sin estar realmente con nadie, le gustaba John, era un chico amable y tierno, pero prefería seguir siendo soltera.

- Estuvieron muy bien- dijo la rubia, sonriendo – mi tía me llevó a Canterbury, es muy bonito, ah pero, ¿quién es tu nuevo amigo?- continuó Mary, dirigiendo una interesada mirada a Sherlock.

- Sherlock Holmes- dijo el muchacho, tendiendo la mano a Mary.

- ¿Holmes, del corporativo Holmes?- preguntó Mary, sorprendidísima.

- ¿Me pierdo de algo?- John estaba confundido.

- ¡John!, ¡estamos hablando con un multimillonario!-

Sherlock rodó los ojos con fastidio – técnicamente el multimillonario es mi padre-

- ¿Entonces qué haces en una escuela pública?- preguntó John.

- Mi padre quiere que Mycroft y yo convivamos con el resto de a gente, y bla bla bla, no es importante-

- En pocas palabras, te acerca al vulgo- comentó Mary, riéndose – vaya, qué ideas tan locas tienen lo ricos-

Sherlock bufó.

- ¿Entonces es verdad?- insistió John, sin salir de su asombro.

- Sí- respondió el Holmes - ¿dónde está la biblioteca?, me gustaría echarle una ojeada-

- Te acompañaré- dijo John, no quería dejar tan pronto a Mary pero su responsabilidad como tutor era ayudar a Sherlock – hasta luego, Mary, ¿te llamo?-

- Tal vez- respondió la rubia – adiós-

Watson llevó al muchacho a la biblioteca, estuvo examinando algunos libros hasta que fue hora de la siguiente clase, les entregaron todos sus libros, John casi brincaba de la emoción, entonces reparó en algo: Sherlock no llevaba mochila.

- ¿Cómo piensas llevarte los libros?- le preguntó el rubio.

- Ah, sí, ese detalle…pues no sé, los meteré al casillero o algo así-

Entre los dos llevaron los libros de Sherlock, aquello era tan raro, era como si Holmes no…

- ¿Nunca has estado en una escuela?- preguntó John de repente, mientras Sherlock cerró el casillero en silencio.

- Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo más tardarías en notarlo, eres listo, seguro que tu amigo ni enterado y eso que le tocó fácil, Mycroft es tan borde a veces…-

- ¿Pero cómo es posible que nunca hayas estado en una escuela?-

- Me eduqué en casa con institutrices y maestros, igual que mi hermano-

- Ah, entiendo…- John suspiró – bueno, verás que no tienes problemas en nada, y si llegas a tener dificultades puedes pedirme ayuda, deberías venir a mi casa en estos días-

- Creo que deberías esperar a que regresen tus padres-

- No es problema, de hecho… ¿cómo sabes que mis padres están fuera de la ciudad?-

- Fácil, tu camisa está planchada pero no muy bien, lo cual indica que la planchaste tu mismo, ¿qué se puede concluir?, eres muy joven para vivir solo así que tus padres no están en casa, sin embargo tu ropa desprende un aroma a suavizante, probablemente tengas ayuda para lavar la ropa, juzgado por el estado de tu vestimenta en general deduzco que provienes de una familia acomodada pero no demasiado adinerada, por lo tanto no tienes asistenta, lo más seguro es que tengas una hermana mayor, sé que es mayor que tú por tu celular, es color blanco y parece que le quitaste algunas pegatinas, o sea que eres su segundo dueño, el blanco y las calcas indican una muchacha, te cedió su teléfono porque recibió uno nuevo, tus padres probablemente tengan favoritismo hacia ella, no dejas que te afecte mucho aunque tratas de no dar problemas, pero bueno, sólo te he conocido unas horas, no puedo decir más-

- Eso fue… ¡increíble!, ¿eres una clase de genio o algo parecido?-

- No- contestó Sherlock, sonriendo – sólo un buen observador, es curioso-

- ¿El qué?-

- Tú, la gente normalmente no se asombra de mis habilidades, no reaccionan así-

- ¿Y cómo reaccionan?-

- Me mandan a la mierda-

Los muchachos se rieron juntos.

- Era en serio la invitación- agregó John – Harry se la pasa en casa de su novia, tendremos la casa para nosotros solos-

- Gracias- respondió Holmes – eres muy…amable-

- Hey, antes de que lo olvide- John sacó el celular del bolsillo- tomémonos una foto-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Bueno, es una especie de tradición entre Greg y yo, siempre que ayudamos a alguien como tutores, tenemos una foto con cada chico, aunque bueno, tú no eres un niño… ahora que lo pienso, si no quieres tomarte la foto está bien-

- No, no, está…bien, tomémosla-

- Bien, acércate, sí, así, ehh, sonríe-

- Salgo gracioso- dijo Sherlock, sonriendo –tú te ves bien-

- ¿Quieres tomar otra?-

- No, esta está bien-

- La subiré a mi blog-

El celular de Sherlock sonó y vibró, el muchacho lo revisó, soltando un suspiro de fastidio.

- Es Mycroft, hora de irse- Sherlock guardó el celular – gracias por todo-

- Me dio gusto conocerte, Sherlock, nos vemos mañana-

Sherlock dedicó media sonrisa a John y se alejó caminando.

- ¡John!-

- ¡Ah, Greg!-

Lestrade se acercaba a paso veloz, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Cómo te fue con Mycroft?-

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Greg.

- Ugh, ese tipo… ¡es un pesado!, apenas y me habló, se la pasó mirando a todos con aire de desprecio y me obligó a cargar los libros hasta su auto, cuando le pregunté por qué me dijo "oh, pues eres el tutor, ¿o no?, se supone que debes ayudarme"-

John no se pudo aguantar las carcajadas, Greg cedió y comenzó a reírse también.

- Vamos, Greg, esos dos nunca han estado en una escuela-

- ¿Es en serio?- preguntó Lestrade, asombrado – vaya, Mycroft ni lo ha mencionado…-

- Según Sherlock, es un poco borde-

- ¿Un poco?, eso es ser generoso, pero por lo que dices parece que Sherlock sí habló contigo, ¿todo bien?-

- Bien, hasta pude tomar la foto- John mostró el celular a Greg – es buena, la pondré en el blog-

- Es muy buena-

- ¿Tú pudiste tomar la foto?-

- ¿Cómo demonios?, el tipo no quitaba esa cara de asco-

- Ay, Greg, al menos el año no será aburrido, ¿verdad?-

* * *

**No les gusta comer camarones secos?, el único problema es que son muy salados, pero en general me agradan con salsa...**

**No estoy segura si debo continuarlo o no, equis.**


	2. Girls, Girls, Girls

**Me voy unos días a ver Doctor Who y qué me encuentro?, reviews, follows y favoritos, en serio ustedes son un amor con patas cubierto de chocolate con chispas de colores :/B**

* * *

Tuvo que correr para llegar a tiempo, Harry no tuvo ni la amabilidad de avisarle que se retrasaría, pero en fin, después de medio despertarse, medio desayunar y medio arreglarse, salió corriendo de la casa, con el suéter desabrochado y el cabello hecho un desastre.

Llegó cinco minutos antes de que sonara el primer timbre, en el salón ya estaban todos sus compañeros, Sherlock estaba al fondo, ahora no vestía tan formal, le dirigió una mirada interrogante que John correspondió con una sonrisa, fue a sentarse junto a él.

- Mochila- dijo Sherlock, mostrándole a John una mochila negra que se veía a leguas costaba más que toda la ropa que llevaba John puesta.

- Bien- respondió Watson, dejándose caer en el asiento – por poco no llego-

- No hay que ser muy astuto para deducir eso- dijo Sherlock, sonriendo – vienes agitado, tu suéter está al revés y tienes restos de pasta de dientes en la comisura del labio-

John se sonrojó, se limpió la boca con brusquedad y se quitó el suéter, acomodándose nerviosamente el cabello, escuchó una risa suave y levantó la vista, Mary le estaba sonriendo, sentada al frente del salón, se veía bellísima con esa blusa blanca que dejaba ver sus hombros cubiertos de pecas, John le sonrió como idiota, escuchando un bufido de Sherlock.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Watson.

- A ella no le gustas tanto- sentenció Sherlock, con cara de aburrimiento – le gusta que todos la miren, necesita atención, se le nota a leguas que es activa sexualmente, y muy activa si me permites decir-

- Oh, cállate- gruñó John – no debes decir eso de una mujer-

- Sólo te digo la verdad, perderías el tiempo con ella-

John no pudo replicar pues el profesor había llegado, la clase empezó y el maestro les puso trabajo, John se puso a ello.

- John-

- ¿Qué pasa, Sherlock?-

- No me dijiste que trajera plumas…ni cuadernos-

- Pensé que no era necesario- John tomó uno de sus cuadernos nuevos y se lo dio junto con una pluma – te lo presto, pero por favor deja de hacer esos comentarios-

- Deducciones- dijo Holmes, tomando las cosas – y no puedo hacerlo, mi cerebro trabaja así-

- Bueno, al menos guárdatelos-

- ¿Algún problema, muchachos?- genial, el maestro riñéndoles.

- Nada, profesor- respondió John, sonriendo.

- Guarden silencio entonces-

Los dos muchachos insistieron y comenzaron con los ejercicios, la clase fue de nuevo interrumpida pero esta vez Sherlock y John no tuvieron nada de qué ver, una muchacha entró al salón, intercambió algunas palabras con el profesor y éste llamó la atención de la clase.

- Muchachos, parece que tendremos otra nueva compañera, ella es Irene Adler, se integrará a nosotros a partir de hoy-

Irene Adler era, oficialmente, la muchacha más guapa de todo el colegio, John tenía que admitir que era mucho más bonita que Mary, quien por cierto le lanzaba miradas más que envenenadas a la recién llegada, Irene sonrió con sus perfectos labios rosas, su mirada azul buscó al final del salón, John se dio cuenta enseguida de que buscaba a Sherlock Holmes.

- Dios, no es cierto…- murmuró Sherlock, acariciándose el puente de la nariz – esta mujer loca…-

La muchacha sonrió al ver a Sherlock y casi corrió a sentarse junto a él, John seguía sin creérselo, Irene miró a John con un deje de desprecio en los ojos.

- Sherlock, de nuevo juntos- dijo Irene, con voz juguetona.

- No, claramente has descubierto la escuela donde mis padres me inscribieron, lo cual no debió ser muy difícil, y has convencido a tu querida madre de inscribirte conmigo, probablemente le hayas hecho algunas escenitas a tu padre y con eso conseguiste entrar aquí-

- Estamos juntos otra vez y eso lo que importa, ¿o no?- insistió Irene.

- Siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo…otra vez- comentó John, suspirando.

- ¿Tu amigo?- preguntó la muchacha, sonriendo – eso es raro, considerando que…-

- Irene- interrumpió Sherlock – apreciaría mucho que me dejaras trabajar en silencio, hablaremos más tarde si quieres-

Nadie dijo nada más, John trató de ignorar lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero era casi imposible, la tal Irene mirando a Sherlock como si fuera el último twinkie de la ciudad, Mary lanzando miradas asesinas a la recién llegada, las mujeres y sus cosas raras, por fin sonó el timbre que indicaba el cambio de clase, el profesor les encargó terminar los ejercicios para la siguiente clase, John salió del salón, siendo seguido de Sherlock.

- ¡Espera!- Irene corrió detrás de Holmes – estamos…-

- En las mismas clases, qué predecible-

- ¿Me puedes decir de qué va todo esto?-

- Es fácil, John, aquí la señorita Irene Adler alega estar enamorada de mí, cuando en realidad sólo está encaprichada pues, siendo una niña mimada y rica, siempre obtiene lo que desea, me ha hecho la vida imposible desde que tenemos doce, persiguiéndome a donde vaya y apareciendo donde no la llaman-

La muchacha hizo un puchero de molestia.

- No es un capricho- gruñó, arrugando la nariz – a veces eres tan idiota-

Y se alejó caminando, bueno, más bien pateando el suelo.

- Es muy guapa- comentó John.

- Igual que la rubia del salón, y eso no significa que sea buena- John estuvo a punto de replicar pero Sherlock no lo dejó - ¿qué clase sigue?-

- Química-

Se dirigieron juntos al laboratorio, el maestro ya estaba esperando cuando entraron.

- Chicos, tienen que juntarse en equipos de tres personas, creo que por allá hay una mesa-

Siguiendo las indicaciones del profesor buscaron una mesa libre, al fondo había una, justo con dos asientos para ellos, la muchacha que ocupaba el tercer asiento sonrió al ver a John.

- Molly- saludó Watson, ocupando un sitio, indicó a Sherlock que lo imitara – no te había visto, ¿cómo estás?-

- Muy bien, ¿y tú?, ¿qué tal las vacaciones?- respondió Molly, sonriendo.

Sherlock examinó a la muchacha, su vestimenta era realmente peculiar, usaba una falda azul marino amplia y hasta la rodilla, una blusa blanca con rayas verticales azules y medias color vino, el cabello recogido en una coleta y maquillaje sencillo.

- Hum, ¿quién es tu amigo?- preguntó la chica, sonrojándose.

- Sherlock Holmes- respondió el aludido, tendiéndole la mano a Molly.

- Ah, Molly Hooper- contestó Molly, estrechando la mano que le ofrecían.

- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?- dijo John.

- Oh, ahm, pues…me quedé aquí en Londres, papá consiguió que me dieran un permiso para entrar a la morgue y lo ayudé un poco en su trabajo, fue muy interesante-

- Sí, tienes una pinta muy lúgubre- soltó Sherlock, provocando un terrible sonrojo en Molly – es obvio que tratas de expresarte por medio de tu vestimenta, debes ser una chica muy dulce y amable en el fondo pero eres demasiado tímida para explayarlo, estás palidísima, lo cual me confirma que casi no sales de casa, no debes tener muchos amigos, ¿verdad?-

- Pues…yo…la verdad…-

- Sherlock, eso fue muy grosero- intervino John – discúlpate con Molly-

- No, no, está bien- dijo la chica, agitando las manos nerviosamente – en realidad sí soy un poquito tímida pero…ehm, bueno…-

- No tienes que darle la razón, Molly- John suspiró.

El profesor comenzó con unas cuantas explicaciones y todos tomaron notas, el maestro explicó cómo pensaba calificar y dio más detalles sobre la clase, los dejó salir temprano, Sherlock fue detrás se John, esta vez fue Molly quien los siguió.

- ¿Con qué profesor llevan biología?- preguntó la muchacha.

- Ah, el profesor Evans- respondió Watson, comprobando su horario – si, el profesor Evans-

- Entonces estaremos juntos- Molly sonrió – podríamos ser equipo en esa clase también-

- Por mí perfecto, ¿tú qué dices, Sherlock?-

- Bien- cedió Holmes.

- Pues ya está, somos equipo- Molly parecía contenta – bueno, nos vemos en el almuerzo, supongo-

Las clases hasta el almuerzo transcurrieron normales, Sherlock no habló más, se limitó a tomar apuntes y a preguntarle una que otra cosa a John, pronto fue hora de la comida, Watson casi salta de alegría cuando Mary los alcanzó para comer con ellos, después se les unió Molly, no tardaron en encontrar mesa, la misma que Greg y Mycroft ocupaban.

- ¿No vas a comer?- preguntó Molly, dirigiéndose a Sherlock.

- No- respondió el muchacho, apartó la bandeja, ofreciendo su rebanada de pastel a su hermano quien le agradeció con un asentimiento – no, el proceso digestivo obstruye mi capacidad de deducción, me hace lento-

- Claro, disculpa- la Hooper se sonrojó, asintiendo levemente – Uhm, tengo un jugo de manzana, ¿lo quieres?-

- No sea usted tan amable con él, señorita- interrumpió el Holmes mayor, haciendo una mueca – no se lo merece, y tampoco es que le importe mucho-

- Mycroft, no puedes ser tan pesado- intervino Greg, frunciendo el ceño – dices eso de tu hermanito que te acaba de regalar su postre el cual ya te devoraste, no seas cruel-

- No, tiene razón- dijo Sherlock, rodando los ojos – no te molestes, Molly-

- Qué curiosos son ustedes los millonarios- comentó Mary, riéndose, tomando a John del brazo – son tan…excéntricos, ¿no crees, Johnny?-

- Claro- respondió John, sintiendo sonrojarse cuando los pechos de Mary rozaron su brazo.

- ¿Millonarios?- Greg abrió los ojos como platos - ¿cómo que millonarios?-

- ¿No le has dicho, Mycroft?-

- No lo consideré necesario, querido hermano-

- ¿Alguien puede decirme que demonios pasa?- gruñó Lestrade.

- Yo puedo- de nuevo Irene Adler en escena, se había acercado tan sigilosamente que nadie la notó – estos dos…guapos caballeros son hijos de William Holmes, del corporativo Holmes, o sea que son millonarios-

- Olvidas decir que tu padre es accionista de la empresa, querida Irene- señaló Mycroft, invitando a la muchacha a sentarse – te habías tardado en aparecer-

- Tuve algunos asuntos- dijo la chica, sentándose, lanzó una mirada inquisidora a Molly Hooper - ¿y esta quién es?-

- Me llamo Molly- dijo la muchacha, con las mejillas arreboladas de furia – y me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre, si no te molesta-

- Uh, ya va, no te molestes, linda- dijo Irene, sonriendo, acomodando su hermoso cabello negro – sólo preguntaba-

- John, podríamos pasar por un helado saliendo de clases, ¿qué te parece?- habló Mary, dedicando unos ojos de cachorrito a John.

- Ah, bueno, Mary, la verdad…- balbuceaba Watson, sin saber cómo excusarse.

- Iremos a su casa- intervino Lestrade – Sherlock, Mycroft y yo, iremos a casa de John a pasar la tarde, hicimos los planes desde ayer-

- Claro, claro, eso es, una tarde entre amigos- dijo Mycroft, rodando los ojos con fastidio.

- Nos podemos unir al plan, ¿verdad, chicas?- Mary dirigió una mirada de lo más amable a las otras dos muchachas.

- Bueno, la verdad no creo que…-

- Por supuesto que podemos- dijo Irene, interrumpiendo a Molly – será muy divertido, es un gran plan, ¿no creen?-

El pobre John no sabía ni dónde meterse, se limitó a asentir y sonreír.

- Sí, genial- dijo John.

- Bueno, Greg trajo auto, ¿verdad, cariño?- ah, la voz coqueta de Mary Morstan.

Greg le sonrió forzadamente – Estuve todas las vacaciones trabajando en ese auto con mi padre-

- Puedes llevarnos, ¿o no?- insistió Mary.

- Sí- cedió Lestrade - ¿Tú vienes, Molly?-

Greg también había sido tutor de Molly, la madre de la muchacha había muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña quedando al cuidado de su padre, un hombre bueno pero algo distante, como consecuencia Molly era una chica muy insegura, tímida hasta no poder más, ni siquiera se atrevía a hablar en clase, Greg y John le tenían mucho cariño, si bien Molly seguía siendo un poco tímida al menos ya se sabía defender.

- Si a John no le molesta- dijo la chica, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Molly, tú nunca molestas- agregó John - me gustaría que vinieras también-

Quedaron de reunirse en el estacionamiento al salir de clases, ni Mycroft ni Sherlock parecían muy entusiasmados con la idea, menos John, le agradaba llevar a sus amigos a casa, pero ese plan tan improvisado la verdad… tal vez debió aceptar la invitación de Mary y ya.

Se encontraron en el lugar acordado, los hermanos Holmes trataron de pasar del plan pero la insistencia de los demás no los dejó, Greg llevaría a las chicas en su Tsuru del 80 color dorado, "¡una joya, una joya!", como le llamaba el abuelo Greg, y seguiría a Mycroft en su elegante Sedán negro del año, John iría con los Holmes.

John se sintió un poco avergonzado, sin lugar a dudas su casa era bonita, dos pisos, cuatro habitaciones, dos baños completos, sala, comedor, cocina, patio trasero y un jardín hermoso debido a los cuidados de su madre, pero claro, no debía ser nada para alguien tan rico como los hermanos Holmes (y Irene Adler, pero eso a John le importaba muy poco), seguro que su casa cabía en la cochera de Sherlock Holmes, pero bueno, ya estaban ahí.

Mary lo tomaba del brazo otra vez, Irene miraba para todos lados, como calificándolo todo, Molly sonreía y guardaba silencio, ah, las mujeres…

- Pues pasen, podríamos pedir una pizza o…-

- ¡John!-

Harry bajó corriendo las escaleras, con sus shorts favoritos de andar por casa, los de la Union Jack, sus gastados converse negros, una playera interior blanca (de John) y, cómo no, sin brassiere.

- ¿Harry?, ¿qué…?-

- ¡Greg!-

La hermana de John adoraba a Gregory Lestrade, sí, lo A-DO-RA-BA, a veces John pensaba que le simpatizaba más que él, Harriet se lanzó en un abrazo a Greg, colgándosele del cuello, sus piernas rodeando la cintura del muchacho.

- Gregory Lestrade, hombre sexy, ¡hazme tuya!- y, como era costumbre, Harry le plató un beso en plena boca a Greg.

- Estás loca- dijo Greg, riéndose.

- Te trajiste a toda la guardería- comentó Harry, mirando a los muchachos – Oh, querido abuelo, prefiero estar a solas contigo, si sabes lo que quiero decir-

- Vivo aquí, Harriet, son mis amigos- gruñó John - ¿te molestaría subir a ponerte un sujetador?, es una vista un poco grotesca, y esa playera es mía, de hecho-

- Puff, cállate, Bilbo- Harry volvió a besar a Greg – eres un pequeño y amargado hobbit gruñón, espero que al menos vengan con ganas de divertirse porque me aburro a muerte-

John no pudo convencer a Harriet de ponerse un brassiere, bueno, no siempre se ganaba con esa mujer, con que se comportara medianamente bien con los invitados no había problema, pidieron pizzas, las cuales Mycroft Holmes se encargó de pagar, Harry le hubiera plantado un beso de no ser por la cara de asco que puso Mycroft cuando la muchacha se le acercó.

- Bueno, yo me retiro- dijo el mayor de los Holmes, haciendo una mueca – tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer, pero tú puedes quedarte si quieres, Sherlock, llama cuando hayas terminado con esta…ehm, reunión-

Y Mycroft se fue, claro que sin salvarse de que Harry el pellizcara el trasero y le dijera "cosita guapa", sí, la hermana de John era algo pasada; estaban dando buena cuenta de las pizzas (todos menos Sherlock) cuando Harry vino con esa idea loca.

- Mis padres deben tener una botella nueva por aquí- insistía Harriet – sólo un poco de ron y vodka con jugo de durazno, pondremos música y ya está, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?-

Oh, fue malo, muy malo, porque el ron especiado es delicioso y el vodka con jugo no se siente, para cuando acordaron ya estaban ebrios, incluyendo a Sherlock Holmes, Harry había bajado algunos viejos discos de su padre y un par de discos bastante gastados de las Spice Girls, los Backstreet Boys y Britney Spears.

Greg y John cantaron a gritos Cum on feel the noize y Rock you like a hurricane, Greg hizo una interpretación magnífica de I was made for loving you, logrando los gritos de las chicas, sobre todo porque empezó a quitarse la ropa, quedando con el torso desnudo.

Las muchachas por su parte interpretaron Wannabe de las Spice y Everybody de los backstreets, bailando como si no hubiera un mañana, los chicos (y Harry) las observaban con la boca abierta, bueno, menos Sherlock porque estaba acostado en el suelo riéndose de quién sabe qué.

- ¿De qué tanto te ríes, Holmes?- le preguntó John, dando un trago a su bebida.

- De todo- respondió Sherlock, soltando otra carcajada – todo está frente a sus ojos y nadie ve… Sally Donovan se acuesta con el maestro de química, el profesor Anderson que, no sé si hayan notado, pero es un idiota total-

- ¿Cómo mierda puedes saber eso?- dijo Greg– son acusaciones muy serias-

- Dios, es tan obvio, su esposa no está en la ciudad, se tira a la tipa, se les nota, apestan a sexo-

Nadie se aguantó la risa; Harry se levantó para cambiar el disco, poniendo uno de los de la Spears, las muchachas siguieron con sus bailes y todos se sirvieron más tragos, John supo que estaban más que mal cuando Greg se puso a bailar y cantar Baby one more time con Harry.

Irene y Harriet estaban bailando peligrosamente cerca, John tuvo la intención de levantarse del sillón donde estaba para advertir a Irene que no hiciera eso, inútil, su hermana estuvo besando a Irene Adler antes de que él pudiera siquiera mover un músculo, tampoco es como que pudiera, Mary se le había echado encima con intenciones poco santas.

No tenía intención de que esa inocente reunión, que se había convertido en la borrachera del año, todavía fuera a volverse en orgía, pero los labios de Mary era tan, tan suaves, vio de reojo como Lestrade sentaba a Irene en su regazo, compartiéndola con Harry y Molly, oh Dios, Molly, no podía ni creérselo.

- Oigan- alcanzó a decir John, apartándose de la boca de Mary – chicos, debemos calmarnos-

Sobra decir que no le hicieron caso, Greg ahora estaba en bóxer, observando fascinado, junto con Harry, a Irene meter las manos debajo de la falda de Molly; Sherlock seguía tirado en el suelo, descojonado de risa.

- En serio, basta- insistió John, quitándose a Mary de encima.

La muchacha hizo una mueca de disgusto, John le hubiera pedido disculpas o algo pero la situación no estaba para delicadezas, se levantó del sillón, tambaleándose, y fue hasta donde Irene tenía acorralada a Molly, las separó como pudo, ganándose un par de manoseos y besos por parte de Irene, miró a Greg, estaba recostado en el sillón, abrazando a Harry, dormidos como benditos, los dejó ahí, luego se acercó a Sherlock, parecía que estaba bien pero aún tenía la sonrisa en los labios, se sentó en el suelo junto a él sólo por si acaso.

Todos se quedaron dormidos, Mary se abrazaba las piernas al pecho, Irene y Molly abrazadas, ahh, John no quería ni explicarle a esas dos lo que habían hecho, Greg y Harry seguían en el sillón, John miró el reloj, eran las putas cuatro y media de la tarde y ya habían estado ebrios y casi montando un bacanal en la sala de su casa, ah, ser joven a veces era tan bizarro.

El disco en el estéreo cambió, un éxito de los Bee Gees, la banda consentida de su padre, sonó en la sala, John sonrió al escuchar las agudas voces, recordando a su padre canturrear esa melodía, por fin comprendía la importancia de los adultos en la casa.

- Jim…- musitó Sherlock.

John volvió la vista a su invitado, ¿estaba llorando?, le tocó el hombro para hacerlo reaccionar.

- ¿Sherlock?, ¿está todo bien?-

- Jim- repitió Sherlock, estirando los brazos, como llamándole.

El Watson no vio nada mejor que atenderle, se acercó y se dejó envolver por Sherlock, sintiendo los largos y blancos dedos de Holmes acariciarle el cabello, la sensación lo hizo estremecer.

- Jim, Jim- continuó Sherlock – no te vayas-

- No me voy a ir- dijo John, tratando de calmarle – me quedaré contigo, ¿está bien?-

- Promételo-

- Lo prometo-

- No, haz la promesa como se debe-

- ¿Qué?-

Sherlock le besó en la boca, fue un beso tímido y hasta cierto punto algo torpe, pero por Dios que hasta el último vello en el cuerpo de John Watson se erizó ante el contacto de esos pálidos labios.

- Así es como prometemos- decía Sherlock, abrazándolo – no me dejes-

- No te voy a dejar- dijo John, rojo aún por el beso, sintiéndose estúpido y acalorado.

* * *

**Tengo que reconocer que esa Harry tan juguetona no me pertenece, la he leído así en un par de fics de una autora llamada Tulipancio, quien por cierto tiene una narrativa muy cómica, y se me antojó adecuada, así que la puse.**

**No sé cómo terminé en esto, pero bueeeno, me acordé de mi primera fiesta con alcohol (por no decir peda xD), fue un desastre, no hubo intentos de orgías pero sí un amigo mío confesandose homosexual y rodando en el suelo sobre suciedad de perro :B**


	3. El porqué de tus silencios

Se despertó con dolor de cabeza, eso debía ser lo que llamaban resaca, y se sentía del asco, se levantó con la cabeza latiéndole y una sensación terrible de querer devolver el estómago, miró el reloj, en realidad era temprano, faltaban dos horas para empezar clases.

Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a Greg, al final su amigo se había quedado con ellos, estaba demasiado ebrio para conducir, en cuanto a los demás… bueno, Irene llamó a su chofer y se ofreció a llevar a todas las chicas, Sherlock envió un mensaje a Mycroft quien casi se infarta al encontrarlo en semejante estado, le gritó hasta casi quedarse sin voz, tomó aire y comenzó a gritarle a John, Greg y Harriet, se llevó a Sherlock casi arrastrando.

John seguía sin creerse nada, todo parecía tan irreal, como si hubiera sido otra persona la que se embriagara, pero el beso de Sherlock sí que era real, muy real, aún le picaba en los labios, fue directo al baño y se duchó, buscó un poco de ropa de su padre para Greg, ni de broma le quedaría la suya.

Costó hacer despertar a Harry y a Greg pero terminaron levantándose, tomaron el desayuno juntos, Harriet no dejó de molestarlos acerca de las chicas, parecía fascinada por Irene Adler.

- Pero supongo que está con Molly, ¿verdad?-

- No- dijo John – que yo sepa no tiene novio ni novia o lo que sea-

- Entonces está libre- sonrió Harriet, frotándose las manos.

- Serás puerca- gruñó Greg, riéndose – tienes novia-

- Sí, pero lo que Clara no vea no le hará daño-

- Bueno, según sé, Irene está interesada en Sherlock…- John se interrumpió, ¿por qué demonios se sentía tan intranquilo pronunciando su nombre? – ah, eso fue lo que supe…-

- Pero Holmes no parece interesado en ella, de hecho no parece interesado en nada- comentó Harry, haciendo una mueca – aunque también podría ir por Molly-

-Oh, no, a Molly no la toques- habló Lestrade, sirviéndose más café – esa pobre chica, Dios, no sé ni cómo voy a mirarla hoy en clases-

- Y hablando de eso- dijo John, levantándose de su asiento – hay que irnos ya-

No tardaron mucho en alistarse, Greg los llevó en su auto, el trayecto fue tranquilo, escuchando música de Sinatra, Greg podía ser un romántico a veces, se despidieron y cada quien fue a sus clases, en el salón ya lo esperaba Sherlock, se acercó a él muy nervioso, ¿recordaría el beso?

- Hola- le saludó, sonriendo - ¿cómo te sientes?-

- Me duele un poco la cabeza- admitió, frotándose las sienes - ¿tú qué tal?-

- Igual, pero me sentí mejor después de desayunar-

- Oh, yo no he comido-

- También por eso te pusiste tan mal ayer- dijo John, tratando de sonar amable – esta vez come bien en el almuerzo, verás que te sientes mejor, y bebe mucha agua-

- Ok, lo haré- cedió Sherlock.

John sonrió como tarado, ver a Sherlock aceptando sus consejos, su rostro blanco sonrojado ligeramente, ah… ¡no, no, él no era gay!, de ninguna manera, ¿por qué le había dejado besarle?, de todos modos parecía que no lo recodaba, además pensó en otra persona, en _otro hombre, _Dios, sonaba tan cursi.

Casi no sintió el tiempo pasar, las clases transcurrieron muy deprisa o así le pareció a él, para la segunda hora Irene se les unió, se veía enferma y les contó que amaneció sintiéndose muy mal y había vomitado un par de veces, tal vez fueron imaginaciones de John, pero parecía que Irene no estaba tan insistente con Sherlock como antes.

A la hora del almuerzo encontraron a Harry, Greg y Mycroft sentados juntos, éste último tenía una cara de pocos amigos que espantaría a cualquiera, a Harriet parecía no intimidarle, lo tenía abrazado de la cintura y le besaba la mejilla de vez en vez, sin importarle la mueca de desagrado que ponía Mycroft cuando lo hacía.

- Y aquí vienen los demás borrachos- refunfuñó Mycroft - ¿Cómo te sientes, Sherlock?-

- Estaba casi bien hasta que escuché tu insoportable voz- bufó Sherlock, dejándose caer en una silla – me duele la cabeza, John dice que te sientes mejor si comes y tomas agua-

- John dice la verdad- agregó Harriet – si bebes mucha agua te sientes mejor y se te quitan las náuseas-

- ¿De verdad?- Los ojos de Irene se iluminaron – iré por algo de tomar, ¿vienes, Sherlock?-

- Ah, sí-

Los dos muchachos se alejaron y fueron por unas bandejas, John volvió la vista a Mycroft, quien seguía con un gesto amargo en el rostro, quería preguntarle sobre el tal Jim, pero no frente a Harry, con Greg no habría problema pero…

- ¡Mira!, ¡viene Molly!- Harry casi se pone a saltar de emoción cuando vio a la muchacha, quien se acercó tímidamente a la mesa.

- Hola- saludó, sonrojándose como tomate – ehm, ¿cómo están?-

- Bien, ¿cómo te sientes tú?- Le preguntó Greg, amable como siempre.

- Ya mejor, hm… Harry, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?-

- Ehm, sí, claro, querida-

John vio su oportunidad, no le molestaba que Greg supiera lo ocurrido, de hecho le haría sentir mejor platicar del asunto con su querido amigo, sin embargo Mycroft…bueno, él no parecía tan accesible.

- Hm, Mycroft, esto…-

- ¿Qué pasa, John?-

- Pasó algo con Sherlock…-

- ¿Problemas con los profesores?-

- No, no es eso, fue ayer en mi casa, cuando bebimos y… bueno, no sé como decírtelo-

- Sólo dilo y ya-

- Es que él…mencionó a alguien, un nombre, Jim-

El gesto de Mycroft se puso aún más serio y sombrío.

- ¿Qué dijo exactamente?-

- Quería estar con él, le llamaba, yo me acerqué porque se veía muy triste y me abrazó, luego él me…me…me besó-

- ¿Él te qué?- preguntó Greg, sus ojos abiertos del asombro – Oh, John, ¿por qué no lo comentaste ayer?-

- Mycroft- habló John, sonrojado - ¿quién es Jim?-

- No hablaré de ese asunto aquí- dijo el Holmes, suspirando – hoy en la tarde pasaré por ti a tu casa, tú también deberías estar ahí, Lestrade-

No se habló más del tema, Sherlock e Irene regresaron al poco tiempo, comieron en silencio, John seguía sin sentirse del todo tranquilo junto a Sherlock, sólo recordar que le había besado le hacía sentir raro.

De nuevo, las clases le parecieron demasiado rápidas, se despidió de Sherlock y fue casa, trató de hacer los deberes pero le resultó inútil, no podía dejar de pensar en el asunto, se tiró en la cama y resolvió quedarse ahí aunque significara revolver todos sus pensamientos, Harriet se acercó poco más tarde para anunciarle que salía con Clara y que no la esperara para comer, después llegó Greg, muy callado en realidad, así pasaron el rato, John acostado en la cama y Greg leyendo uno de los cómics de su amigo, haciendo tiempo.

Mycroft pasó por ellos a la hora acordada, el viaje fue en silencio, nada que ver con el escándalo que montaban cuando iban en el auto de Greg, fueron a un restaurante pequeño pero bastante elegante, Mycroft se movía como pez en el agua mientras los otros dos muchachos daban pasos tímidos y algo torpes por el lugar, por fin fueron a una apartada mesa, el Holmes habló brevemente con el mesero y pronto les sirvieron de beber.

- Bueno, ¿nos vas a decir quién es Jim?- insistió John, impaciente.

- Es una historia larga- suspiró Mycroft – el padre de James poseía una empresa pequeña pero muy importante, competencia de la de mi padre que, al final, consiguió incorporarla a la suya y se hicieron socios, y como era natural, la familia de James comenzó a frecuentar nuestra casa, eran una familia pequeña, el padre, también llamado James, era viudo y lo criaba a él y a su hermano menor y muy enfermo, también se llamaba James.

"Pero el que nos importa es el Jim Moriarty que Sherlock mencionaba, tendría ahora mi edad, era un muchacho delgado, de cabellos negros y piel perlada, sus ojos eran enormes y de color marrón, la familia Moriarty era originaria de Irlanda, por lo que tenía un marcado acento al hablar, pero lo más importante era su inteligencia, además de Sherlock, nunca conocí ni conoceré a muchacho más brillante, un prodigio de las matemáticas y toda ciencia exacta, como Sherlock, la escuela no le presentaba la más mínima competencia y se aburría horriblemente, él y mi hermano comenzaron a desarrollar una especie de…amistad, en realidad se detestaban, no podían aguantar la presencia del otro sin comenzar a pelear y discutir, pero se llevaban bien en el fondo porque eran iguales.

Hasta aquí todo iría bien, Jim comenzó a visitar más a Sherlock, salían mucho juntos y se pasaban horas fuera, no pregunté jamás que hacían pero lo podía suponer, sólo le advertí a Sherlock que fueran discretos, mi padre…no es un hombre muy tolerante que digamos, el problema con los sentimientos es que terminan desbordándote y haces cosas estúpidas, Jim y Sherlock se volvieron imprudentes, a tal grado que mi padre los atrapó besándose en la habitación de mi hermano, se hizo un escándalo, padre echó a James de la casa y abofeteó a Sherlock más de una vez, gritándole y acusándole de montones de cosas que prefiero no repetir, en cuanto a James…no lo volví a ver"

- ¿Qué?, ¿Pero por qué?- preguntó Gregory.

- Sólo supe que fue directo a casa, a esas alturas mi madre ya había llamado a su padre para informarle lo ocurrido, supe por su hermano que el castigo físico fue severo, estuvo postrado un par de días, Sherlock intentó visitarlo sin éxito, el señor Moriarty decidió mandarlo a un internado a Irlanda.

- Entonces está en el internado- concluyó Watson, suspirando.

- No está ahí- continuó Mycroft – Sherlock pudo despedirse de él a escondidas, no me avergüenza decir que ayudé a que eso ocurriera, prometieron ser fuertes y volver a verse pronto, lo que desconocíamos era que Jim estaba diagnosticado con depresión desde hacía un par de años, al parecer, estar lejos de su hermano y verse separado de Sherlock le afectó demasiado, se suicidó dos meses después de llegar a Irlanda-

- Por eso Sherlock lloraba- dijo John.

- John, estás temblando…- Greg estaba preocupado por su amigo – cálmate, todo está bien-

- No- murmuró Watson – es por eso que la profesora Hudson nos los asignó para tutorías, ustedes son inteligentes y no tardarían en acostumbrarse a la escuela, pero con este asunto de Sherlock…-

- Todo fue un desastre después del suicido de Jim- prosiguió Holmes – el señor Moriarty casi pierde el juicio, siempre fue muy severo con su hijo pero le amaba, el hermano pequeño está enfermo y delicado, con su padre casi loco no había quién le atendiera, además Sherlock se volvió aún más sombrío, no comía, no hablaba, no salía de su habitación, madre fue quien se encargó de ponerlo todo en orden, el señor Moriarty está en una institución mental recobrándose de su crisis, Jimmy vive con nosotros, está en remisión de la leucemia que padeció hasta hace poco, sólo tiene doce años…-

- Y a tu padre se le ocurrió que para animar a Sherlock debían ingresarlo a una escuela, para que conociera más gente- razonó Greg, acariciando suavemente el hombro de John quien aún temblaba – lo que Sherlock necesita es un psicólogo, John es sólo un tutor, no está en sus capacidades…-

- Quiero ayudarle, en lo que pueda- habló John, algo más tranquilo – no sé cómo, ni siquiera estoy seguro por qué dejé que me besara, pasó demasiado rápido, no pude evitarlo-

- John, te agradezco tu interés- dijo Mycroft, tan sereno como siempre – me doy cuenta de que estás perturbado aún por lo del beso, no sé qué decirte, sabes que Sherlock pensaba en otra persona, si estás desarrollando sentimientos hacia mi hermano…-

- No, no, no, para nada- se apresuró a decir John – no es eso, sólo me sorprendió, pero yo estoy, bueno, creo que sigo saliendo con Mary o…bueno, no sé, el punto es…-

- Entiendo- siguió el Holmes – ahora ya lo saben, les confío a mi hermano, no nos llevamos del todo bien pero sigue siendo responsabilidad mía, cualquier cosa que llegue a pasar quiero saberlo; en fin, ¿quieren que pidamos algo de comer?-

- No podría- dijo Greg, sonrojándose – no puedo permitir que me invites como a una chica-

- Yo perdí el apetito- se excusó John – preferiría ir a casa-

Mycroft se encargó de llevar a los chicos a sus respectivas casas, John no podía más consigo, ¿y si de verdad llegara a sentir algo por Sherlock?, ¿qué demonios iba a hacer?, aquel muchacho le parecía tan fuerte y distante que nunca imaginó lo profundo de su herida.

-Pero yo te voy a cuidar…- murmuró John.

* * *

**Ya, me puse dramática con este fic xD**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews, los agradezco en verdad, recibí uno en particular donde me decían que no parecía creíble que Greg tuviera canas tan joven, te he de decir que mi padre, mi hermano y yo tenemos canas desde los quince años xD, por suerte yo me las quito fácil porque no me salen tantas**

**Entiéndase que Lestrade no tiene el cabello totalmente gris, sólo algunos cabellos, algunos mechones canosos.  
**

**Y el título del capítulo...bueno, una canción de Bunbury :B**


End file.
